Talk:Fighter's Collection 2015/@comment-9693174-20150324060628/@comment-9693174-20150324091653
... Well GN sensei... Sure, why not? With 1. For RP: Right now the best finisher is Saint blow Dragon, making a 40k or something attacker with 2 crits with something. This is plenty good enough, and most probably Bushi'll make another rush/pressure cards like Samil or Gablade, or otherwise a Jewel Knight or Seekers. For Jewel Knights, let's refer so Dragruler Revenant. He's Revenger (Which is the LB sub clan for SPs) So Jewel Knights would probably also get a few supporting cards. 2. SP: Well, 1 is revealed, so it's shortens my project. The other one would possibly be Witches (Bushi's giving an awful lots of Fanservice nowadays) and one reference is Heavy Duke. Otherwise a Blaster/Phantom restricted (Which is doubtful). 3.GP: For GP, 1 is already revealed and it's sorta easy. Obviously it'll get a Lib clone. References? Monarch to Bluish Flame, Bushi just never stopped giving GP support for 3 BTs straight (BT14, 15, 16) and it's everyone's favorite, so yeah. 4.OTT: Well, 1 is possibly (Very possibly) Amaterasu with Amon & Astarith, and the support that came out. The skill may be Look at top 4, draw 1, SC 1, The rest at top (Or 3 only) The other one? Magus. It's likely, isn't it? 5. Kagero: Seal Dragon & Perditions are the most wanted and maybe a Blockade will come out, with the Crossrides getting all the support and stuff. The other one is maybe (Probably not) Perdition, otherwise Overlord (When did Bushi ever stop releasing Overlords?). 6. Naru: Eradicators for Takeru is very likely, otherwise Generic (I'm 99% sure not Brawlers) or maybe the Descendant everyone's talking about. 7. Mura: For mura? Maybe a Hakkai Vouge will be released (This is unikely, but if it does I'd wait for the Lore forever) Well, either way both would be Generic, since Mura never actually had a subclan. 8. GC: GC Never had anything much in the past (Considering it'ss a new clan) So both'll preety much be Generic, or maybe (nope) Chronojet. 9. DI: Both were released. 1 Generic and 1 Amon. 10. GN: Highly both would be a Generic. GN's old support doesn't have that much to boast about. 11.NN: Choose 2 RGs, and then call personas, or another Finisher/Muskateer. (Muskateer seems a bit likely) 12.AqF: A Blue Storm? Maybe. It's gonna have at least one Generic. 13. BmT: Dunno if Duos or Prisms will be here, but a Pacifica unit is really worth gambling on. 14. DP: ... Daiyusha? :P Maybe a Daikaiser clone and a Drobo (For Great Daiearth) 15. NG: For Nova... Raizers doesn't really seem likely, So Beast Deitys (1 is Asura) 16.LJ: Easy. 1 Locks, 1 Deletes. Withough 1. Genesis: Regalia? (If they didn't get the Legion support then it would seem more likely but not too sure) Maybe a Witch and a Generic. 2. AF: 1 was Celestial, So the other one'd preety much be a Generic finisher? (Put a card from Dmg zone to hand, put top deck to Dmg zone, +10k?) Otherwise (0.01%) Ramiel. 3. Tachi: Geez, type everything, okay? Wel so 1 is Generic maybe the other is (I hope not) AD. Hopefully Generic finisher. 4. Nubatama: Most probably Generic, or one of the two would have a skill that let's you discard (Like the old one) 5. PM: A Silver thorn, or a Luqier support. Otherwise Generic. 6. SB: 1 was a Dudley finisher, so the other is Generic (Maybe on hit do smething with RG (Put to bottom, soul, etc) and call a RG as stand, +5k? Probably something else.) 7. MC: Something like a Ant lion clone that Rests everything, or a Rests the VG. Then the Finisher (If all units are rest, Effect)/Machining is possible. 8. GB: Generic on hit Drop zone call, then G-persona guy, or Maybe (Or not) Cocytus. Yu happy?